


Lava A Hardenship Self Insert

by CleverMessenger



Series: The Adventures of Maia and Hardenshipping [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Other, Sometimes OOC, Yaoi, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverMessenger/pseuds/CleverMessenger
Summary: Basically Maia, gets Archie and Maxie together and stops the end of the world. Give it a read if you like Hardenshipping. Critiques are well received





	1. Psychic (Hello There)

~  
'My trainer, awaken.' A voice thundered. Deep in a cavern a human girl's eyes flashed open. What will her name be?   
Maia it is then.   
~  
Maia shakily sat up from the emerald stone altar she happened to be on. She was filled with courage and passion to fulfill her destiny. Even if she had no idea of what it was.   
'Do you know why you are here?' The voice thundered. Behind her a Pokemon stirred.   
"Not exactly, who are you?" Maia asked rubbing her sleepy eyes. The girl and her Pokemon had been sleeping for a very long time.   
'I am Rayquaza, a guardian of this earth's weather. I need a trainer such as yourself to save this world from destruction.'   
"That's a bit much don't you think?" The girl said laughing.   
'You do not understand, the fate of the world is in your hands.'   
"The only thing I have in my hands is a cherish ball. Is this yours?" How did she know what kind of Pokeball it was?  
'Yes my child. You are my trainer. Destined for great things.'  
"Alright, that's the second time you've mentioned that. What is it that I have to do?" Thunder flashed outside and a harsh rain continued to pour.   
'We must stop two forces of corrupt power. First you need to get stronger.'  
"Stronger? I have you and my other Pokemon though."  
'Let it be noted that I will not fight with you, I'll be a part of your team, but your other Pokemon must fight your battles.'  
"Oh, alright that's cool. It's been awhile since I've seen them. Everyone come out!" Maia said cheerfully. All at once five Pokemon flew from their pokeballs.   
"Politoed! Gardevoir! Gengar! Camerupt! Wailord!" Maia cried happily. Wailord was happily spraying water in a pool of water that Rayquaza had made especially for it. Each Pokemon was overjoyed to see their trainer again after so long. After all it had been over 20 years. Maia gave them each hugs, even Wailord.  
'My trainer, we must get going. I am glad you have caught up with your Pokemon, but the evil forces are starting to move.'  
"Cool. How do we get out of here then?" Maia said holding her Politoed. The rest of the Pokemon went back into their pokeballs.   
'You'll be riding me.' Rayquaza said making himself visible. It towered over Maia by quite a lot. Its shiny black scales shined in the dim light of torches. Maia stared in reverence for the massive Pokemon.   
"Aw cool! Let's get going then!" Maia said excitedly. Politoed gave an agreed croak.  
'As you wish.' Rayquaza said letting her climb on with Politoed. The Pokemon shot off from the cave.   
Maia beat the gyms in rapid succession, Rayquaza took her from town to town. Once her Pokemon 'respected' her, she arrived at the team aqua base. Which was still being built. Literally all she and Rayquaza saw were beams everywhere with people shouting orders at lots of grunts.  
'Good luck.' Rayquaza said disappearing into its pokeball. Maia sighed. 'Welp here goes nothing.'   
The girl walked up to a brutish and clearly athletic looking man who was noticeably taller than her. The grunts all turned towards her as she began to speak to him.  
"Hey, can I speak to your leader? I'm supposed to stop you guys, or something. You're evil right?"   
"I AM MATT, ADMINISTRATOR TO THE GREAT LEADER OF TEAM AQUA AND MY BRO. ARCHIE. What's a meddling teenager like you doing here?" He shouted at Maia. The grunts stared in anticipation, waiting for this intruder to get her butt kicked. Maia smiled.  
"I'm here to take your organization down. Is your brother here? I'd rather fight him."  
"My brother won't be here for awhile, he's busy running errands. You and your little Pokemon will be crushed by me little girl! Get ready to be served!" Matt said initiating a battle. The grunts stopped their work watching.   
"Alright first of all I'm not little, I'm 18. Second, we'll see who get's served. GO POLITOED!" Maia called out with passion while throwing Politoed's dive ball. Politoed sprang into action ready to attack.  
"Let's go Sharpedo!" Matt cried.  
The Sharpedo looked quite strong, but Maia knew she could easily beat it.   
"Politoed! Use bounce!" Maia cried, at her command Politoed sprang up into the air. Matt commanded his Sharpedo to mega evolve. And then Politoed landed his attack taking out 75% of Sharpedo's hp. Matt looked a little unnerved, but healed his Pokemon, ordering it to use ice fang. The attack took out 35% of Politoed's hp with some extra from Sharpedo's rough skin.   
"Politoed, this is so boring, please finish him. USE HYDRO PUMP!" Maia shouted. Politoed happily obliged and landed the barrage of water on the shark. It was knocked out. Matt only had two other Pokemon he sent out Muk.   
"I thought you were the admin, maybe once I beat you all I can take your place." Maia laughed switching Pokemon to be respectful. In all honesty, she admired the boldness of team aqua. She wouldn't mind dealing with the supposed enemy for a while. She knew she could always beat team aqua or team magma if they ever got out of hand. She had a feeling Rayquaza knew this, and called her to action because he knew. Matt frowned at these words while Gardevoir used a Psychic to K.O. his Muk. Matt looked mystified.  
"Archie would never let..."   
"I'd never let what?" A somewhat deep voice called out from the crowd of grunts. Maia turned her attention over to the saluting grunts near the source of the voice. Maia guessed this was the Archie she'd been tasked with defeating. He looked like a pretty cool dude to chill with. The large buff man resembled a haute couture pirate and Maia giggled smirking.   
"Ah so you're Archie. You seem like a cool dude. I'd hate to crash your party." Maia decided that she'd go with it. She'd answer to Rayquaza later.   
"And who might you be intruder? You seem to have my admin in quite a pinch." Archie smirked back. A woman stepped out from behind him in the same style of garish clothing he was wearing.   
"Archie? Are you going to stand by and let her best your admin like this? I'll take care of her!"   
"Now, now Shelly, let's let her explain before we throw her to the Sharpedos."   
'Definitely a pirate.' Maia chuckled to herself.   
"Well then intruder, explain yourself."  
"Okay. Well. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You either let me join your crew, or I send all of your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center." Maia said shifting her weight dramatically and adding a hand rest on her hip.   
"I like your spunk kid. If you can beat Shelly, Matt here, and 5 grunts in under 1 hour I'll let you be an admin." Archie said smirking.  
"You're making it too easy Archie. Get ready to have my registration papers signed." Maia said tossing Matt two full revives and healing her Politoed. Shelly looked confident as she stepped next to Matt taking out her first Pokemon. Matt took out his Sharpedo again and both mega evolved them. Maia ‘tched’ to herself and released Politoed and Gardevoir which she mega evolved.


	2. Hydro Pump (Archie to the Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia begins her Over Powered journey.

In a short 30 minutes Shelly, Matt and five of the strongest grunts stood exhausted with their Pokemon all fainted. Maia stood triumphantly with both her Politoed and Gardevoir still standing with 90% hp. She stretched not even breaking a sweat.  
“Wow call me impressed. You didn’t even try to beat me.” Maia said resting her hands behind her head.  
"You didn't even let me heal." Shelly gasped.   
"So strong." Matt uttered out before collapsing. Maia smirked to Archie who comically spat out his popcorn. A multitude of grunts helped the admins to their feet and carried them off to some kind of medical tent.  
"Uh, who are you kid?" Archie asked a little uneasily, had he seen this kid before? His head hurt a little thinking about it.  
"My name's Maia." Maia said beaming.   
"Well you have the job. With your power you could probably beat me with one Pokemon. Are you sure you don't want to lead Team Aqua?" Archie asked with a quizzical look. Maia shook her head no.   
"You're silly Archie. I just want to see what you've got in store for this world. I mean it was either team aqua or team magma."   
"Well I'm glad you chose Team Aqua kid. You're too natural to join team Magma. Here, let me get you an admin tent." Archie said turning away to shout at a grunt to fetch Maia a tent. Maia sweat dropped and walked out of the cave, she felt Rayquaza's pokeball angrily shake. 'Oh great' Maia thought to herself. She threw the cherish ball releasing the legendary dragon.   
'What are you doing?' It asked coiling itself rather peeved.  
"I'm having fun." Maia said nonchalantly.  
'Fun? You need to stop this world's destruction! Fun can wait.'  
"Can it really? You never explained what would happen to me after I stopped this ‘destruction’ from happening. What if you make me sleep again? Like some legendary?" Maia lashed out.   
'You know that's not what will happen my trainer. I chose you because your were the strongest trainer in all of the world. I had Palkia and Dialga bring you here 18 years ago.'  
"Hmmmph, what a cool backstory. Rayquaza, I promise I'll stop them before they do anything stupid. You have my word."  
'I believe you. Just be sure.' Rayquaza said returning to its Cherish ball. Archie then came outside to stand next to you. You had a determined look on your face.   
"Are you ok? I know that face, the determined but contemplating."   
"Yeah, I'm alright, just my destiny that'll determine the fate of man is all."  
"Deep stuff kid. Let's go get some grub!" Archie said leading the girl back inside. Little did Maia know, Archie listened to the whole conversation, but realized that a powerful ally was better than having a powerful enemy. He'd be friendly with her for the time being.   
~  
Later that evening, Archie walked into Maia's tent finding her playing with her Politoed. It was happily clapping as she fed it berries.  
"Cute Pokemon you got there kid." He said startling the girl. Maia was on the other end of the house like tent the admins fetched for her, she thought it was odd of how luxurious the admins had it. Her Politoed stood in front of her in a defensive position.   
"Politoed it's ok. It's the boss. Wow that's weird." Maia said chuckling. Politoed relaxed at her words and laid down in her lap like a Persian.  
"So. I barely know you at all. You kind of just showed up here. What can you tell me about yerself?" Archie said sitting down on the ground next to her. She could smell the wild sea on him. It was quite comforting for some odd reason she couldn’t place.  
"Well, according to my boss, I'm not from this world, or universe for that matter. I don't even know who my parents were. I just woke up with memories of my Pokemon."  
"That's rough kid. I'll be there for you if you ever need anything. I might want to expand the sea, but I'm not an awful person."  
"Thanks Archie. I really appreciate that." Maia said smiling. It was really nice that the boss of a huge corporation was such a chill dude.  
"Now about your stance on expanding the ocean..."  
Maia sweat dropped.   
"Well, I'm a neutral party, I just chose you cause I prefer water types for the most part.”   
"Ah, well at least you like water types. May I see your other Pokemon?"   
"Yeah sure, come on out guys." Maia threw 3 pokeballs. Gardevoir, Gengar, and Camerupt happily came out of their pokeballs.  
“I have a Wailord, but I don’t think he’d be comfortable in here.” Maia said. Archie nodded noticing her hide the cherish ball behind Wailord’s dive ball.  
"You have a Camerupt?" Archie asked suspiciously.   
"And he could beat all of your Pokemon single handedly. Don't worry I'm a liaison of Team Aqua." Maia said pushing up her glasses.   
"You even act like him." Archie muttered to himself. Maia arched her brow.   
"And who is this 'he'?" Maia asked scooting closer to Archie ready for story time. Archie hid his face in embarrassment a little uncharacteristically.   
"I didn't say anything." He said defensively.   
"Whatever you say Archie~."  
"Humph, well it's late, and we have work tomorrow." Archie said standing up. They had just sat down to talk ten minutes prior.  
"Ok, thanks for being there for me." Maia said smiling. Archie shot back his toothy grin and left Maia's tent. Maia definitely wanted to know who this ‘he’ was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read (Interception) the Sequel
> 
> Also Please send some feedback my way if you like my writing. :)


	3. Foresight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding???

After a few months the Team Aqua base was built and Maia traveled with Archie and the other Admins on various recruiting missions, it was all pretty fun because Maia got to experience Hoenn at a slower pace. She even was taken in to the seamstress to fashion her own Team Aqua clothing. Archie argued that it was too revealing so they added a stylish collar and tule half skirt. Shelly was really proud of her after getting over the whole battle thing. Archie often spoke of Maxie, Team Magma’s leader, like he knew him before he was Team Aqua’s leader. Maia also wanted to get to the bottom of that.  
~  
Eventually everyone on team Aqua respected Maia, if not for her strength as a trainer, but intuition. She saved Poocheyena pups three times from falling into the lava at dangerous training missions. In a particular operation Maia was sent to Mount Chimney to retrieve a particular stone that Archie needed to summon Kyogre with. Unfortunately for her, Team Magma already swarmed the area. Maia sighed and took out each of the grunts with lightening speed surfing over her opponents with Wailord. Their Pokemon had to have only been level 30 or so, and compared to Maia’s level 60 and up, they were no match. Eventually Maia reached the summit where she saw an Administrator holding an odd looking stone.   
“So you’re the idiot I have to steal the meteorite from?”   
A larger man turned to Maia and looked over the mountain top to see all of the fainted grunts.  
“Jeesh, we just got here. You really did a number on those grunts.”   
“Just give me the thing and I won’t have to kick your ass.” Maia said rolling her eyes. The Administrator frowned.  
“My name is Tabitha, and I will not let you have this meteorite!” Maia sighed at his comment and sent out her Camerupt. He sent out a small Numel, which Maia secretly thought was darling.  
“How’s this for diversity?” Maia smiled.   
“They let you have a Camerupt?” Tabitha asked happily with sparkles in his eyes. The Numel was sniffing at Maia’s Camerupt with a cute shyness. Maia really didn’t want to hurt the poor baby, but orders are orders. She had to retrieve the meteorite by any means.   
“Yes, and I’m going to destroy you with her.” Maia said ordering a quick knockout with fissure. Maia’s Camerupt apologized to the small Numel as the ground swallowed the small Pokemon up and spitting it back out K.O.’d. Tabitha looked shocked with awe at how quickly Maia took out the Numel. He covered his surprise and sent out his Koffing. Maia sighed and sent out her Politoed.   
~  
“How are you so strong?” A new voice sounded. Maia turned her head and saw a regal looking man standing with his hands behind his back. He adjusted his glasses and stood next to a defeated Tabitha.   
“And who might you be?” Maia asked interested. She felt oddly at ease with this man too.   
“I am Maxie, leader of Team Magma. I take it you’re one of Archie’s minions?”   
“I’m not a minion. I’m an admin.”   
“I didn’t know he was taking new administrators.” Maxie said starting to pace in a circle around you. Maia’s Politoed stood guard protectively.   
“Are you the he, Archie always talks about?” Maia asked boldly smirking. Maxie frowned but looked away as if trying to compose himself.   
“Has that sea idiot been talking about me?” Maxie said trying to sound as annoyed as he could. Maia smiled cheekily.  
“Did I say he that he did?” Maia asked snatching the meteorite and tucking it safely in her retrieval bag. Maxie didn’t even notice.  
“Well, what does he say?” Maxie asked turning his head to the side trying to look uninterested.  
“He always talks about how you have the nicest physique… and how you should show it off more, and how he likes the tone of red you wear, and how you push your glasses up a lot.” Maia said restraining herself from giggling.  
“Is that right?” Maxie said covering his blush with the turtleneck he wore.   
“It is indeed, well I hate to have such a short chat with such a nice gentleman like you, but I have to report back to base. I’ll most likely see you later.” Maia said running from the volcano. Maxie was left contemplating your words. He couldn’t send any grunts after you, Courtney was back at the hideout configuring things. He couldn’t tell whether Maia had made a fool out of him or not. He also felt very strongly about the girl for some reason; he’d never met her before today, did he?  
~  
Once you were a safe distance away from Mt. Chimney, you called upon Rayquaza.  
‘Yes my trainer?’ It asked solemnly.  
“I need you to ‘accidentally’ swallow this meteor.” Maia said holding the meteorite.  
‘You need me to what?’ Rayquaza asked.  
“You heard me, please hurry up, I need to get back to base. It’s game night.”   
‘As you wish…’ Rayquaza said taking the meteorite and swallowing it. It was small enough that it didn’t have to chew.  
“Thanks, I just needed a cover story to get rid of it.” Maia said climbing on Rayquaza.  
‘What an interesting plan.’ Rayquaza said speeding off.   
~  
Once Maia returned to the Team Aqua base Archie was waiting for her with some grunts holding streamers and kazoos. As she walked down the tunnel she sweat dropped when she saw the decor. Even Shelly and Matt were there clapping and hooting. Politoed came fourth from his Pokeball and clapped along happily.  
“What’s this all about guys?” Maia asked raising a brow.   
“To congratulate you getting the meteorite from Team Magma of course!” Archie said bringing you close for a noogy. You sweat dropped again.  
“Actually Archie, the stupid admin in Team Magma threw it into the lava… I couldn’t save it. But I met Maxie, he’s a real tool…” Maia was running out of things to say.  
“Uh… But he spoke about you!” You said as he let you go. Politoed came to your side sensing her discomfort.  
“That’s ok, we didn’t need it anyway. Now what did that old fool say about me?” Archie asked a little defensively.   
“Just that you should talk to him more, he also said that he wanted to speak to you sometime about something.” The grunts hollered at Archie making him snap at them.   
“Shut up ya idiots and go back inside, I need to talk to my admin alone!” Archie said being the intimidating shark that he usually was around the team. Once they all were back in the base Archie turned to Maia.   
“We need to have a discussion, and bring All of your Pokemon.” Archie said getting serious. Maia raised an eyebrow but nodded, she trusted him more than anyone, almost more than her Rayquaza.  
~  
Once they were truly alone in Archie’s private quarters Archie beckoned her to sit next to him in a comfortable looking water couch.  
“I think it’s time we be honest with each other.” Archie said in a serious tone. Maia nodded.  
“Are you alright Archie?” Maia asked bringing her Politoed out for comfort.   
“Not exactly, I need to tell you about Maxie and I.” Archie said petting Politoed who curled up into his lap. Politoed was a lap frog.  
“Alright.”   
“Well, we were once close team mates. Very close. One day one of the higher ups had a scientist create a weapon of mass destruction. They were corrupt and mad with power. Maxie and I were among the strongest on the team that were capable of stoping them. We did of course, but after the conflict was settled, so many people had fallen that the remaining people in that team decided to be led by us.”  
“So you formed Team Aqua and Magma?” Maia asked intently.  
“Yes, but that’s not all of it. You see, the weapon of mass destruction required the energy of both the red and blue orb. The person who wished to use the weapon did not have those at hand so he toyed with artificial sources of power and even tried human blood. Nothing worked and we eventually found out what they were doing. Where me and Maxie’s conflict stemmed from was that of who would take care of the environment from here on out.”  
“So I’m guessing you wanted to and still, wish to protect the earth by expanding the sea, and Maxie wanted to with the land?”   
“You’d be correct.”   
“You want to get back together with him don’t you?” Maia asked punching her leader’s arm playfully. Archie chuckled.  
“Hah, You’d also be correct about that too kid. Well I guess you aren’t really a kid anymore huh?” Archie said giving you a half smile. Something about his tone seemed very fatherly, Maia’s head began to hurt again thinking about it.   
“Wellllll. I’ve kind of been setting you up….” Maia said blushing.  
“HAH, THAT’S MY FAVORITE ADMIN!” He said slapping you on the back affectionately.  
“What did you tell him?”   
“Well… today I told him that you’d meet with him sometime.”  
“Such a good kid you are. You’re getting a raise!”   
“That’s really not necessary. This is kind of fun actually, setting two people up.”  
“HAH! Maybe he still feels the same.” Archie said confidently.  
“I mean aren’t you still enemies?” You asked smiling.  
“Yes, but I still want to be with him….” Archie said quietly.   
“AWWW THAT’S SO CUTE TWO… oh Arceus…. I don’t…. feel……… so…. good.” You were cut off by the sound of your body collapsing onto the floor. You head pounded with migraine pain, your vision spun as Politoed was releasing all of your Pokemon from their balls except for Wailord and Rayquaza. Archie held you in his arms you could feel his heart beat increasingly faster with panic.   
“Stay with me!” he shouted at you as he shouted into a intercom mic for a medic. Maia smiled weakly at him and then her vision blackened.  
~  
Maia woke up in Team Aqua’s infirmary. Her Pokemon all waited around her with worry. Their expressions brightened as soon as she groggily started to get up. Rayquaza was the only one other than Wailord that didn’t come out of it’s Pokeball, Maia knew that it could definitely fit in the room she was in. Team Aqua really did spare no expense when it came to their base.  
“You guys are the best. Thanks so much for being here for me. I don’t know what came over me.” Maia said to her Pokemon. She was a little more than peeved at Rayquaza for not seeing her. All of her Pokemon tried to climb onto the bed she was resting on which made Maia laugh. After a while all of them managed to fit on the bed comfortably without crushing their trainer. Just as Maia was ready to fall asleep again Archie walked into the room with Shelly and Matt.   
“Maia! You’re alright!” He exclaimed.  
“I see your Pokemon really love you. Even that Camerupt.” Shelly said petting his head.” Maia nodded at her comment.  
“Are you alright tho kid?” Matt asked like an older brother.   
“I think so, I don’t know what came over me.” She said shrugging.   
“You’ve been working really hard ever since you joined us. We also don’t eat as healthily as we should.” Shelly said looking at Archie. He shrugged.  
“Well at least you’re alright. You should stay here until tomorrow just to rest.” Archie said firmly. You smiled at his genuine concern, remembering how inconsiderate Rayquaza was. Archie stayed with you when the other two Admins said pleasant goodbyes. He sat down in a chair next to the bed.   
“So, doing ok?” He asked awkwardly.   
“Yeah, I’m alright. What’s more important to me is when you’re going to see Maxie.”   
“Kid, Let’s put that aside for now. I want to talk about your Rayquaza. I don’t think it’s fair to lie to you about knowing about it.” Archie said.  
“How did you know in the first place?”  
“Well… When you first came to Team Aqua I heard your conversation with it.” Archie sighed, he knew if he messed up this conversation he’d lose both a powerful ally and a close friend.  
“Oh. I guess you’re wondering why I haven’t stopped your plans yet either, aren’t you?” Maia asked throwing Rayquaza’s Pokeball. Rayquaza looked a little surprised when Maia called upon it.  
“Rayquaza. The reason why I haven’t stopped Team Aqua yet is because I think Archie is smarter than having a goal to ‘Expand’ the sea. It couldn’t work!”  
“But with the power of Kyogre I could…”  
“…Kill a vast majority of the population and Pokemon.” Maia said giving Archie a stern look. Archie was a little alarmed at the fact an 18 year old was telling him to basically shut up.  
‘You wish to solve this matter peacefully?’ Rayquaza asked.  
“Yes I do. I’ve really come to understand Archie these last few months. I think he’s smarter than this awfully thought out plan.” Maia said looking at Archie. Archie cleared his throat.   
“You’re right. My plan would never work. What am I going to tell the grunts? The other admins?”   
“You’ll change for the better Archie. Tell them that Team Aqua will be dedicated to cleaning the ocean instead of expanding it.” Maia said smiling. Archie looked amazed at how well thought out her plan was.   
“Kid, you’re so smart, you really do remind me of Maxie.” Archie said moving his hand to the back of his neck. Rayquaza let out a long sigh that echoed in the room.  
‘My trainer, there is something that I neglected to tell you when you awoke.’  
“Well, what is it?” Maia asked knitting her eyebrows.  
‘My trainer, I speak of your birth parents. Archie is your father, from the universe you and your Pokemon are from.’ Rayquaza said solemnly.  
“WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT. I’ve been working to thwart my father’s plans this entire time?” Maia asked with shock. Archie had a blank expression.  
‘Your mother was Shelly, but she had no wish for a child and gave you to Maxie to raise, since he wished for a child.’   
“Rayquaza, you mean to tell me, for eighteen years of my life I lived with Maxie. Then how did I get so strong?”  
‘You became strong through Maxie’s training. He put you through the most rigorous of training.’  
“How come I don’t remember? What happened to Archie? Didn’t he want me?” Maia asked a little heartbroken. Archie was emotionally jarred, he was correct in thinking that the girl was more than just an admin to him; though he never would have guessed that she was his daughter. He guessed that it explained the fatherly nature he had when around her.  
‘When I made the plans to bring you to this universe I had the strongest Hypno erase your memories so that you could start fresh. The Archie from your timeline didn’t know about you. Shelly left Team Aqua when she found out she was pregnant with you.’  
“Kid, I’m so sorry.” Archie said bringing her in for a hug. Tears welled in Maia’s eyes as she clung to Archie.  
‘I should be the one apologizing. I kept that information from you, thus breaking your trust. I understand if you can not forgive me.’ Maia turned to look at her Pokemon.  
“You’re right, I shouldn’t forgive you Rayquaza, but I love all of my Pokemon. I could never stay mad at you, even for what you didn’t tell me. Rayquaza I forgive you.”   
‘I thank you my trainer. You deserve the highest of praise.’ Rayquaza said relaxing.  
“Well… Uh now that we spilled out guts to each other, let’s form a plan to get Maxie back to earth.”   
“Well… I could infiltrate his base and tell him about what’s going on?” Maia thought.  
“Hmmm, but knowing your overwhelming strength, you could just beat the sense into him!” Archie said grinning all pirate like. Maia and Rayquaza both sweat dropped.  
“Uh… Dad?”  
“Just call me Archie, kid. I’m your dad, but that’s too weird for now.” Archie said patting Maia on the back.  
“I don’t think force should be the the first approach, I only did that with you because I had to gain your respect.”  
“Well it sure as hell worked. What’s your plan?”   
“Infiltrating and gaining his respect through my epic skills. Rayquaza, you said that in the universe where I’m from I learned what I know from him, right?” Maia asked now smiling.  
‘That is correct.’   
“Then by doing that I could try to bring him to reality through hard evidence and fact!” Maia said getting really pumped up. Archie was proud that his little girl had received his own tenacious spirit.   
“Alright then, I’ll see you off tomorrow, just be careful over there Maia.” Archie said grinning.  
“I will.” Maia said smiling determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is completed, but please read the sequel (Interception). Also if you enjoyed what you're reading, please don't hesitate to give some feedback. :)


	4. Earthquake (The Maxie Arch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie needs to be 'stopped' too.  
> Warning, OOC...

The next morning Maia said goodbye to Matt, Shelly and Archie. Shelly and Matt thought that she was going on another secret mission, which she technically was. Archie told his two other admins his future plans for Team Aqua. They weren’t surprised and were just happy to follow their leader. Maia reached the base successfully and walked in her more conservative clothing, Team Aqua’s seamstress re-did her outfit for the mission.  
She walked in with her Camerupt and Politoed to be professional. She took out every grunt that challenged her without breaking a sweat as usual, but didn’t provoke any of the grunts. Eventually she found Maxie’s office, in which sat the Team Magma boss himself.  
“I’ve been watching you, Maia is it?” Maxie asked his glasses shining in the light. Maia approached his desk with Camerupt and Politoed in tow.  
“You’d be correct. I’d like to have a discussion with you.” Maia said as calmly as possible. Of course she also wanted to get her dads back together, but that could wait.  
“About what? Based upon your outfit switch, Camerupt, and Politoed, I’d say you are switching over to Team Magma. Would I be correct?”  
“No father, you would not be.” Maia said getting serious.  
“Father? I don’t know what you mean.”  
“You’re my father Maxie, well one of them….”  
“One of them? Explain yourself!”  
“Well, I’m not from this universe, where I’m from you raised me.”  
“Who is your other father?” Maxie asked adjusting his glasses and shifting. He had his suspicions as to who it was and who he hoped they were.  
“My other father is Archie, the one from my timeline.” Maia said sighing. Her Politoed stood next to her comfortingly. “How do feel about that?” Maxie asked standing up and pacing around her. He was assessing the girl.  
“I’m fine with it, You were an ass though.” Maia smirked.  
“Me? An ass? What of Archie?”  
“He didn’t know about me. I also want to tell you that you’re a fool for trying to awaken Groudon.”  
“It makes sense that he wouldn’t. Regardless, is that why you’ve come here?”  
“To stop you with reason yes… But you aren’t bothered that I’m your daughter?”  
“No Maia, I am not. I’m actually quite proud that I could raise such a strong trainer. Now explain to me why you’re really here.” Maxie said sitting back down again. Maia sighed and brought Rayquaza out. It stared down at Maxie.  
“YOU HAVE A RAYQUAZA??? A SHINY RAYQUAZA?” Maxie gasped falling to the ground. Rayquaza huffed and crossed its arms.  
‘Human, I will say to you once that you have no business meddling in the natural world. If you awaken Groudon for selfish reason, then I have no choice but to end you.’ At this point Maxie was thoroughly frightened, but tried to keep his composure. Its work done, Rayquaza returned to its Pokeball.  
“Then, IF I were to stop abandon the Groudon plan, what would Team Magma do?” Maxie asked getting back into his chair.  
“Maxie, what you should do is work with Team Aqua to restore the earth as it already is. Make the earth clean again for all kinds of Pokemon. I know you’re smarter than this… this menial plan to ‘expand the land’.”  
“But I could create a utopia where all…”  
“…Necessary supplies on this earth, even for the land Pokemon, would cease to exist. You’d kill millions of innocents Maxie, let alone lose trillions of dollars in the process. I know you have more sense than that.”  
“You are our daughter. I understand Maia.” Maxie said walking over to hug Maia. She relaxed into his hug until he released her.  
“So… You and Archie did have a thing.” Maia asked smiling.  
“We did, we were in love until we split into teams. I assume he’s told you about that?”  
“He has. Do you still have feelings for him?”  
“I do.”  
“GOOOD~~~ My dads are getting back together.” Maia exclaimed. Her Politoed clapped and croaked in jubilation.  
“It’s been a long time since I’ve been flustered Maia. You should take this back to Archie to let him know I’ve stopped.” Maxie said blushing, he gave Maia a Green Scarf which she tied around Politoed. Maxie half smiled.  
“That really is a cute Politoed you have there.” Maxie said crouching to Politoed’s level.  
“So, when are you going to tell the team your plans?”  
“I’ll tell them now if you wish.”  
“If that’s what you think is best… though you might want to let your lackeys recover. I took quite a few of them out…” Maia said with a hesitant smile.  
“You were only protecting yourself, it’s not like you can run from a battle.” Maxie said smirking. She was really starting to love her other dad.  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind staying with you for a bit.” You said smiling. Maxie smiled back.  
“I would vastly appreciate that, but first I must apologize for my counterpart’s actions, for whatever I may have done.” Maxie said changing the mood. Maia nodded and sighed.  
“Maxie, you’re not that Maxie. You’re you. Don’t worry about it. You’re still my dad though.” Maia affectionately nudged Maxie’s stiff shoulder.  
“I suppose you’re right. Now would it be rude to ask you for a battle?”  
“No, but you’re going to get crushed.”  
“Perhaps I could make a few rules?”  
“I’d rather not fight you.” Maia said as Politoed nearly glared at Maxie. Water Pokemon were still not his favorite, even if his daughter’s main companion.  
“That’s quite alright, I just wanted to see your strength again.” Maxie said bringing out his Camerupt.  
“Well… Maybe I could fight your Camerupt with mine.”  
“That sounds wonderful, we can use the training facility here.” Maxie said not realizing.  
“Maybe we could just go outside?”  
“Oh, Good Arceus, I didn’t realize. That sounds fine. Come with me.” Maia nodded and followed Maxie walking next to him.  
~  
Once they reached the tunnel that led outside Maxie brought out his Pokemon.  
“It’s time to show you my Pokemon Maia!” Maxie said confidently. Maia grinned reaching for Camerupt’s Pokeball on her belt.  “Alright dad, I’m not going easy on you.” “Of course I wouldn’t expect any less from my daughter. Go Camerupt!” Maxie said excited. A group of grunts was starting to gather around them watching with a sort of nervous tension. They had no idea who this stranger was.  
“Alright, Use Dig!” Maia said as her Camerupt dug its way underground. Maxie adjusted his glasses.  
“Camerupt, take this defense up!” Maxie said throwing the item to it. Maia’s Camerupt burst out of the ground and slammed into Maxie’s. It’s Hp fell by 25%. Dig wasn’t super effective.  
“Camerupt, use Fire Blast!” Maxie said. Maia’s Camerupt was struck with a critical hit making it’s HP fall 50%.  
“Let’s not use healing items Maxie!” Maia said sweating a bit. Maia was facing Maxie with just her Camerupt, so it would be trouble if it fainted so early.  
“That’s fine with me!” Maxie said bracing for an attack.  
“Okay, I hope this works! USE FISSURE.” Maia shouted. Camerupt cried out and the attack struck. The grunts had to hold onto their Pokemon because the blast was so powerful.  “Fissure? What a convenience.”  
“Just level your Pokemon up~” Maia said smiling. Maxie returned his Camerupt and sent out his Crobat.  
“Crobat, use Brave Bird!” Maxie said confidently.” Now Team Magma’s Admins were watching intently.  
“Camerupt! Quickly use Dig to dodge!” Maia said frantically. Camerupt borrowed its way underground. Crobat’s attack missed and Maxie frowned adjusting his glasses. Camerupt burst out of the ground but missed Crobat.  
“Alright, Crobat use Cross Poison!” Maxie now said smiling. The attack did about 15% percent more damage.  
“Don’t give up Camerupt! Use Flame Thrower!” Maia said. Camerupt’s attack took out 80% of the damage. Maxie grimaced.  
“Crobat! Use Cross Poison Once more!” The attack didn’t do as much as it did the first time.  
“Alright! Finish it off using Fire Blast!” Maia said smiling. She was confident she could beat him. Maxie’s Crobat fainted and Maxie sent his next Pokemon out.  
“Alright, You’ve really forced me into a corner Maia. Mightyena use Scary Face!” Maxie ordered.  
“That was your mistake Maxie! Camerupt use Fissure!” Maia said as the ground took yet another victim. Maxie only had two Pokemon left, Maia had 43% of Hp left and has to be very careful. Maxie sent out his Weezing. He commanded it to use smoke screen to lower Maia’s accuracy. It was a smart plan, even if Maia didn’t plan on using Fissure.  
“Camerupt! Use a strong Fire Blast!” Maia said desperately, luckily for her Camerupt landed a critical hit. Maxie returned his Pokemon frowning. Maia was sweating from the intense battle. It wasn’t everyday she only had to use one Pokemon. Maxie walked over to her after healing his Pokemon.  
“You’re incredibly strong Maia. I could not be more proud of you.” Maxie said genuinely.  
“You took me by surprise actually, but that means a lot to me… dad.” Sentimental light was cast upon the two in a warm embrace. Though the two were broken a part by a huge tremor.  
“What’s going on?” Maxie shouted frantically. He sent Crobat out and flew up into the air. Maya followed suit with her Rayquaza. Above the ground they both saw that there was a massive rupture in the ground that went on for quite some time. Luckily all the Magma grunts were outside with their Pokemon. Maia then thought about her other dad and his safety.  
“Maxie!!!! What about Team Aqua???? We need to see if they’re ok!!!” Maia said worried. Maxie nodded and put his admins in charge. Rayquaza lead Maia and Maxie to the Aqua base which looked alright. As they landed Archie came out with the grunts and the other two admins. Matt and Shelly almost fainted at the sight of the Shiny Rayquaza looming over them.  
“YOU HAVE A…”  
“Yes I have a shiny Rayquaza. Are you all alright?” Maia asked turning to Archie. He nodded solemnly.  
“Yes, we heard the earthquake and assumed that it was just Maxie getting his ass kicked.” Matt said innocently. Maxie frowned at this.  
“We were having a rather exquisite battle.” Maxie said fixing his glasses. Archie looked like he’d just seen God and was staring at Maxie trying to maintain himself. Maia grinned knowingly.  
“What are you staring at you oaf?” Maxie said raising an eyebrow catching on. Archie huffed and sent out his Crobat.  
“We need to find out what caused that tremor.” Archie shouted to his grunts. Report back to me if you find any leads.” Archie said commandingly. Maxie was turned on by the fact he was being so strong. Archie caught his gaze and smirked.  
“Like what ya see Magma boy?”  
Maxie turned away to hide his blush.  
“Okay, you two, you can get married later, we have a crisis at hand!” Maia said making Shelly and Matt laugh. Archie shot them a look.  
“You’re right Maia, I’m sorry I’ve been distracted lately.” Archie glared at Maxie who crossed his arms. Maia couldn’t help but grin at how cute her fathers were being. Conveniently Maia turned her head to look at the mass of grunts and found herself face to face with a shadow being. It grinned widely at her and Maia felt chills.  
‘My trainer! That is the source of the fissure!’ Rayquaza called out. Maia tried to look intimidating, this being was clearly not here to congratulate her.  
“Archie! Maxie! It’s this being! It caused the fissure!” Maia called feeling a little frightened. The being or whatever it was was eyeing Maia’s Rayquaza and circling around it. Maxie and Archie flew up to it readying their Pokemon to attack. Then it finally spoke.  
“I see you’ve been doing just fine Maia~ It’s been a while. Eighteen Years to be exact.” The being said stroking Rayquaza’s scales.  
“What are yo talking about? Who are you!???” Maia asked. Rayquaza smacked the being away with it’s tail. It had no obvious effect though and the being just kept talking.  
“I am my lord Arceus’ trainer. He’s sent me to tell you that you’re no longer needed since you nulled Aqua and Magma. You did kill them viscously right? Every single one? Those are just astral ghosts I see over there?” The trainer asked looking over at Archie and Maxie. They frowned.  
“Archie and Maxie are my fathers, I couldn’t hurt them.” Maia said as they flew near her.  
“That’s unfortunate, so you failed in your job?” The trainer said frowning.  
“I succeeded into making them change their views! They’re working together now.” Maia said gripping her fathers’ hands. They nodded looking deep into each other’s eyes.  
“Bah, the only way you can truly change someone is by making them bend to your will! I’m reporting back to Arceus and telling it that you failed your task. And you’re coming with me!” The trainer said grabbing Maia’s arm. Her Rayquaza tried to bite the stranger’s arm but Maia returned it to its Pokeball and handed it to Maxie who looked unnerved.  
“Awaken Groudon and Kyogre the right way, if it deems you worthy it will help you. Rayquaza should help you. Once you do come find me.” Maia said smiling as she was sucked into the vortex the dark trainer created.  
“NOOOOO MAIA!!!!!” Archie shouted clenching his teeth. Both returned to the ground in an embrace.  
“We have to get her back!” Maxie said holding Rayquaza’s Pokeball.  
“She said that we needed to awaken Groudon and Kyogre, are we even worthy to catch such creatures?” Archie asked biting his lip.  
“I think if they sense it’s for a good cause, they will help us. Something about that trainer put me on edge. I know Arceus is a fair and just Pokemon. It’d never order to kill.” Maxie said.  
“Do you think that trainer is controlling it?” Archie asked worried.  
“Unfortunately yes. Let’s go save our daughter.” Maxie said jumping onto Crobat again. The pair shot off for the Cave of Origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is completed, but please read the sequel (Interception). Also if you enjoyed what you're reading, please don't hesitate to give some feedback. :)


	5. Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Hardenship being adorable.

“You kept your red orb like I kept my blue orb right?” Maxie asked getting off his Crobat.   
“Yes of course.” Archie said bringing it out of his pocket.  
“Do you think we’ll get to Maia before it’s too late?” Maxie asked slightly nervous.  
“Am I the king of the sea?” Archie asked smirking.  
“Debatable.” Maxie replied smiling.  
“Then there’s your answer.”  
“Not at all reassuring.” Maxie replied playfully punching Archie’s arm. The pair walked for some time through the caverns and found their way to the central chamber where Groudon and Kyogre lay dormant.  
“Well we’re here.” Archie said trying to be brave. In truth the majesty of these Pokemon was astounding. The control of the red and blue stone made them believe things that they wouldn’t normally.  
“Can you believe that we were going to force these Pokemon to do our bidding?” Archie asked dumbstruck. Maxie had his mouth slightly agape.   
“No. I truly can not fathom such a thing.” As the two were amazed at the sheer force these Pokemon’s prescience gave off Rayquaza angrily shook in it’s Pokeball. Maxie noticed this and released it.   
“I will Awaken the ancient Pokemon. It is your task to befriend them. If they deem you not worthy of being their trainer, then there is nothing I can do to save you.” Rayquaza said a little annoyed. Maia would know exactly what to do in this situation. Rayquaza called out an ancient song to the sleeping Pokemon and their eyes flew open. Archie was the first to step up to Kyogre’s pool.  
“Mighty Pokemon of the seas. I have come to you for help. My daughter is in grave danger and we believe that Arceus is being controlled. I offer you this Blue Orb and I beg of you to judge me for the person I have become, and to let me be your trainer.” Archie said as professionally as he could. The Kyogre called and Archie put his hand out. The Kyogre called out again and nudged Archie’s hand gently. Archie was ecstatic and smiled at the ancient Pokemon. Archie had gained the Pokemon’s trust. He through a Cherish Ball and Kyogre became his. Maxie was besides himself as he watched Archie so suavely catch Kyogre, that was incredibly attractive to him. It was Maxie’s turn to be judged by the Groudon. Maxie adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.  
“Mighty Groudon of land. I know what I have done in the past was wrong, but my daughter and Archie have made me realize that I can be part of something greater. A family. I offer you this Red Orb and I beg of you to judge me as I am and to permit me to be your trainer.” Maxie said earnestly. Groudon cried out and allowed Maxie to capture it with a cherish ball. Archie turned to the man next to him and smiled.  
“We did it you nerd.”   
“Indeed we did.” Maxie smiled at Archie and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips connected and for a moment everything seemed right with the world. Archie kissed back passionately and brought Maxie closer to him; Maxie ran his fingers through Archie’s messy hair after taking off his kerchief. Archie hummed in contentedness and took a small breath before kissing him again.   
“It’s been too long since I’ve done that.” Archie said pulling back. Maxie rested his head on Archie’s chest.  
“You’re right about that you oaf.”  
“But I’m your oaf, you nerd.” Archie said resting his head on Maxie’s. They stayed like that until Rayquaza’s Pokeball shook angrily reminding them that their daughter was still in trouble. 

~ Meanwhile ~

Maia was dragged into a spacial dimension with the shadow trainer. Her screams of protest could not be heard because space was meant to be a vacuum. Eventually the shadow trainer spoke to her within her mind.  
“Stop complaining. You failed and must be killed, there’s nothing to it.” Maia tried to hit the shadow being but her fist just went through making the other trainer laugh. Maia thought angrily at the shadow being.  
“Let me go!!! You know I prevented the fall of the world or whatever! What do you want with me?”   
“What do I want? Oh no, you’re mistaken. Arceus wants you dead. You see, you’ve broken the laws of both space and time by existing.”   
How could that be possible. Rayquaza told her that it’d asked Dialga and Palkia to bring her to this universe.   
“You’re confused about your true reason for being here isn’t that right? Well fear now, when Arceus is reading your sentence your little head will know why.” The trainer said chuckling darkly. Maia shuddered at how well the person read her. She called upon Gengar and climbed onto it, she ordered it to use Hypnosis on the trainer, but the attack just bounced off.  
“You think you can attack me?” They shouted angrily. Maia stood her ground with her Gengar. Politoed’s Pokeball shook anxiously.  
“I could end your pathetic life right now! You’re lucky Arceus must use judgement on your Pokemon.” The trainer said darkly. Maia was ever on guard, nervous about what was going to happen to her Pokemon. Judgement was a terribly strong move, and if Arceus was using it, Maia didn’t know if her Pokemon would survive. Hopefully Archie and Maxie would find her in time.

~

“Rayquaza, how do we save our daughter?” Maxie asked. Rayquaza spoke through telepathy once again. ‘I will bring you to Arceus’ dimension, we’ll need the power of Kyogre and Groudon as well to open the portal. Please let them hold the Red and Blue orbs respectively.’ Rayquaza said coming out of its Pokeball. Archie and Maxie did as they were told and sent out Kyogre and Groudon. ‘Good, now let’s go save Maia.’ Rayquaza thundered. Both Kyogre and Groudon were mega evolved and cried out in an ancient language. Rayquaza and the other two Pokemon opened a portal in the middle of the cave.   
“Are you ready to save Maia?” Maxie asked calling back Groudon. He felt more confident having his boyfriend and an Ancient Pokemon on his side.   
“Of course I do. I love that kid. Now let’s go!” Archie said taking Maxie’s arm and jumping into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the sequel and also leave some feedback... If you want that is.


	6. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods are involved
> 
> Also, this is not the end of Maia.

Maia knew for a fact that Arceus was being controlled by some unknown force when she saw it was holding a dark plate. She had to stall for more time when the trainer shoved her in front of the God Pokemon. It spoke with a harsh tone in her mind.   
‘WhO ARE YoU tO fAiL iN YoUr tAsK?’ The Pokemon asked her.   
“Lord Arceus, I completed my task. I stopped the threat in that universe. I ask you judge me fairly… If I must be judged.” Maia said slowly. The shadow trainer frowned in agitation. Maia bowed her head. Arceus’ pseudo trainer grinned, they stood behind Arceus waiting for it to attack Maia.  
‘I trust my trainer’s words above all other’s. You lie where you stand. Rayquaza brought you here unjustly. You were not the one who was to prevent the disaster. My trainer was. I shall end your existence!’ Arceus thundered initiating battle. Maia flinched before releasing her Wailord. It had the highest HP of any of her Pokemon, so hopefully it could take a hit or two. Maia asked Wailord to use Surf, tha attack only took out a small chunk. Maia knew there was only a 3% for her to catch the Pokemon herself. Currently in her bag presided 100 Ultra Balls, and 5 Cherish Balls. She didn’t have any revives either, so if Arceus beat all of her Pokemon there was no going back. Just as she was about to ask Wailord to use Dive, Archie and Maxie fell directly on the battlefield. Arceus’ faux trainer clenched their teeth.   
“I should of dealt with you when I had the chance! I call upon Dialga and Palkia!” They shouted. In the blink of an eye both primordial Pokemon appeared next to Arceus. The real battle was only beginning. “Maia! Are you alright?” Maxie asked sending out Groudon. Maia nodded. “Yes! And I see you successfully awoke the legendaries.” Maia observed. Archie just sent out Kyogre and made his way over to Maia.   
“Here kid. You might need this.” Archie said handing her Rayquaza’s cherish ball. Maya nodded calling back Wailord and sending out Rayquaza. “It’s good to see you again Rayquaza. Were my dads alright? USE Draco Meteor!” Maia asked. Rayquaza landed its attack on the Palkia taking out 25% of its HP.   
‘Yes my trainer. It is good to see you again too. Both of your fathers were more competent than I thought them to be.’ Rayquaza replied. Maia laughed watching as Palkia used Hydro Pump on Groudon. Maxie clenched his teeth. The attack took out half of Groudon’s HP. He ordered it to use Lava Plume on the Dialga, the attack was a critical hit taking out 75% of its HP. Archie looked at Maxie with a smile. Perhaps this battle wasn’t hopeless after all. Maia threw an Ultra Ball at the Dialga. The shadow trainer was powerless to stop the Dialga they summoned from being caught. The Pokeball shook three times and clicked returning to Maia.   
“YOU DARE CATCH THE BEING OF TIME?” The shadow trainer shouted angrily. Maia laughed sending the Dialga to the Team Aqua Base Computer.   
“Yes~ I’m also going to catch that Palkia and Arceus. I know Arceus is our lord, but it should not have to be forced under your oppression!” Maia said waiting for her turn. Maxie took out a small chunk of Arceus’ damage with lava plume. Archie’s Kyogre used Origin Pulse taking out a little more of the Palkia’s HP; it was about at 60%. The Shadow Trainer grew angrier.   
“YoU’Re WrEcKiNg mY PlAnS! YOU INSECT!” They shouted.   
“What exactly are your plans?” Maxie and Archie asked in unison.   
“Seeing you’re foiling them. I planned to replace Arceus as this world’s god! I had convinced Arceus that I was its destined trainer, not you!” Archie shook his head.   
“My daughter will be more worthy than you in any universe!”   
Palkia used hydro pump on Groudon fainting it. Maxie sent out his Crobat waiting. Arceus used Judgement on Rayquaza taking out 40% of its HP.   
‘My trainer! I’m going to use Dragon Ascent!’ It said to her. Maia nodded agreeing.   
“Go ahead Rayquaza!” Maia said readying her Master Ball. Rayquaza’s attack was a critical hit taking out 75% of Arceus’ HP. Maia took this chance to throw the Master Ball. Time seemed to stop as it flew through the air. The shadow trainer cried out in anger. The Master Ball shook three times and caught the Arceus. The battle ended as Palkia cried out and disappeared back to its dimension. Archie looked disappointed as the battle ended so soon. The Shadow Trainer was cornered. Maia sent Camerupt to the PC and released Arceus.   
“You, Trainer who has saved me from certain corruption. I thank you.” It said looking down at the legendary family. It healed Archie, Maxie, and Maia’s Pokemon.   
“Do you wish to remain in the dimension you saved?” it asked. Maia looked at Archie and Maxie who both had smiles on their faces.   
“Yes, my lord Arceus. I wish to stay with my family”   
“Very well. By my order and law, you shall remain with your family.” Arceus cried transporting Maxie, Archie and your Pokemon back to Team Aqua’s base. Arceus was no where to be found. Maia went to the PC and retrieved her Camerupt. A silence was followed when Maia came back to her dads.   
“So…”   
“WE…”   
“WE WERE SO WORRIED, DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN.” Archie followed Maxie’s shout and brought you in for a bear hug. Maia nodded losing tears of happiness that her family was back together.

Would this be the last of Maia and her father’s exploits?


End file.
